


sing me (remember me)

by starryJ



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Brian is such a sweetheart, M/M, Pen Pals, but you won't notice that, kinda inspired by sing me, set in late 90s or early 00s, they're still in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryJ/pseuds/starryJ
Summary: please promise me that even if you move somewhere and lose me eventually, you will not forget me, you will not forget this friendship and all the things we talked about. whatever happens, i want to be remembered, i want to live in your memory, somewhere in the corner of your heart, even if you’ll only be thinking about me once a year. just don’t forget me, alright?(alt: jae and brian are pen pals, who live in different countries and cannot afford not only to see each other, but not even to make a phone call, so letters become their only way of communicating - that is until the addresses are lost. a twist? they fall in love with each other.)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 19
Kudos: 35
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	sing me (remember me)

**Author's Note:**

> first stuff for 2020! tbh back in school i could never read those novels written in letters, but maybe now i grew up, who knows :D 
> 
> anyway, i believed this idea was new in the fandom, so here it is! it'll only be continued if people show interest in it tho, so please do leave comments^~^
> 
> letters usually follow each other, but sometimes they send two letters at once. hope you won't be confused!

_june 7th._

hello, brian!

it’s crazy to think that today marks two years since we started talking. time flies so fast when you’re doing something you enjoy, haha! you know, i wasn’t even hoping that someone would react to my shitty introduction, but when i got your letter i almost started crying. i’m so glad you became my friend, my best friend in that world where being a bit different from the others is already considered ugly and undeserving of attention and love. but enough of that or else i’ll get too emotional and will spend the rest of the night crying instead of writing an essay. ah no, one more thing… i’m so thankful that you accept me for who i am, because you’re the only person who lets me actually be myself without pretending. yeah, maybe it’s because you’ve never seen me so you can’t be like my classmates, who are always making fun of my glasses (because those are ugly, but i can’t see anything without them) or just my face or even my height. but you could dislike me for something else, like being too emotional, for example? i mean, we’re not supposed to be crying like babies over touching cartoons, because we’re men, but i just can’t help it, so even my sister makes fun of me sometimes. you never had the intention to hurt me and only this already makes you the best person i’ve ever met in this life. wait, can i use “met” here? i’m not sure, but i don’t know what else to say, i’m a mess haha

oh that reminds me!!! i dyed my hair recently (mom didn’t like it because now i stand out even more, but i don’t give a damn) and it’s blonde now. i know, i know, you’ll say i change my hair color way too often, but it’s my first time going for blonde, so guess what? i took a bunch of pictures and even though most of them are really stupid, i’m sending a few with this letter so that you finally see my ugly face; maybe you’ll even start imagining me when reading my letters. too bad we can’t send voice messages and calling between our countries is too expensive, because i’d love to hear your voice – you surely do deserve all those first places at all competitions, but why do they get to listen to you and i don’t… that’s kind of unfair, isn’t it? but omg i got carried away, where was i? ah, right, the pictures! please don’t judge me for those stupid faces, i can’t pose for good >_>

what are your plans for the summer? you mentioned helping your mother in your family store, but i’m curious if you’re going to do anything else. maybe traveling? i’m afraid i will have to spend most of this summer indoors because of my allergy to grass and strong sunlight… but it’s fine because indoors doesn’t always mean boring! i can still go play badminton or just stay home and read books and practice my korean because mom says so… i don’t get it, why’d i ever need their language when even they don’t use it? okay, i am korean, but i grew up in the us and am not planning to move to seoul or wherever, i am absolutely fine with how things are right now. though mom does talk about moving, but it’s not a different country, she just wants to move to la or something. it’s not confirmed yet, but they’re often discussing it with dad, though i don’t think they’ll make their decision any time before i graduate. going to college in a new place is better than going to a new school in your last year, right?

anyway!!! i wish i could write more, but it’s time to wrap up because my sis is going to the post office and she can take my letter. i only got yours yesterday, otherwise i’d probably write you a poem or something. i hope to hear from you soon, though you’ll probably be busy, but do tell me everything!!!

your friend with a stupid face,

jae.

_july 12th_

hi jae! thank you for the letter and sorry for a late reply, i got your letter almost a week ago but was so busy in the store that i slept like a rock at nights. now i finally have a few hours free and i’m using it the right way!

wow, has it really been two years already? dude, that’s just insane. i remember the day mom brought me that magazine as it was just yesterday and i wasn’t expecting you to send something back because you were looking for someone interesting and i, well, was sure i wasn’t qualified enough to be your friend. glad you didn’t think so haha

about your picture… i don’t even know what to say. does that sound intriguing?

firstly, i need names of those who tease you or laugh at you. send me their names and addresses in your next letter, i will order dead rats for them or something. just joking, but there is always some seriousness in every joke, right? so do send me their names and addresses, i’ll see what i can do about it.

secondly… jae, why haven’t you sent it earlier? like when you had black or brown hair? how could you hide this from me for so long? i hate you. really. don’t talk to me anymore. seriously, jae, you are so cute, so cuddly that i don’t understand how could someone not like you? sorry if it sounds weird, but… i don’t know, you don’t have to look like those super cool men who live in the gym. you’re you and that’s what makes you beautiful. you have such bright eyes that even your glasses (which are ugly, but it doesn’t mean anyone can laugh at you because of that) can’t hide that. i don’t want to sound too weird, so i’ll stop here, but if you ever need encouragement, you know the address! lol

i asked mom to take a picture of me so that you also know how i look aaaand here it is. i know i need a haircut, but as i said, i’ve been so busy that i can’t even call this summer “holidays”. i don’t understand why we didn’t exchange pictures before? it’d make life so much easier because now i get to imagine that cute face every time i read your letters! ;--) since you’re changing hair colors faster than i change my clothes (blonde really does suit you) can you recommend me something? maybe i’ll do that next time and send you pictures to show if your prediction was right.

how’s your korean? i could actually help you as i was born there, but i’m not that good anymore since i’ve spent about 12 years in canada. but anyway, if you need help, you can count on me! i hope it doesn’t turn your holidays into hell. you’re always studying so hard during school time that i often get worried – you never seem to get enough rest. if i was in america, i’d kick your ass for that. hope you’re getting enough sleep at least during summer.

unfortunately, i will spend the rest of summer helping my parents, so no interesting stories from me. how about you?

wish we could afford that phone call. so much to talk about…

can’t wait for your letter!

\- bri.

_july 29th_

omg brian aaaaaaaaa i screamed so loud when i saw your picture that mom knocked on the door and asked if i was crazy

you have such a handsome face!! as for your hair color… well, i don’t know, i usually just go for what my heart tells me to do, but i think you’d look cute with light-orange hair. if you want to look cool, try blonde.

your reaction to my pictures was a lot better than i expected it to be… i don’t know what i expected, but definitely not this. it’s totally not weird, because it made me appreciate myself a bit more. has anyone ever told you that you’re a life changing person?

sorry to hear that you’re so busy this summer, but i hope you at least have time to play with the guys because you should keep doing music. my summer isn’t much better, i got sick and spent two weeks in bed. i wrote you a bunch of letters, but since i had fever… i’m not sure if it’s a good idea to send them. i think i’m getting too sensitive when i’m talking with you, but you somehow manage to make my problems seem less threatening. i’m still not fully recovered, so i have no idea what i’m writing. excuse my stupid words and a short letter. i just really don’t want to upset you by not replying, but my head still hurts a lot and i sneeze every five minutes, but don’t worry, i’m getting better.

can’t believe school starts in a month – it is my last year, but i am not sure if i can get through another year with my horrible classmates.

_august 3rd_

hi there. sorry for yet another short letter following the last one, and also sorry for sending it before letting you receive and reply to that one, but i just really need to tell you something. i burned all of the letters i wrote before, but this thought is still haunting me and i feel like i should share it before it makes me go insane. you’re the only person who can listen to me right now except for my parents, and i’m very scared of all things that may follow my decision, so i need to get it off my chest before the knot gets too tight. i hope it’s okay for me to share such thoughts with you, but if it’s too much for you to understand and accept, then i will at least know it.

first of all, i am currently getting treatment in a very strict hospital, which is why i have so much time to think about life. i hate how weak my health is, but since it can’t be changed i just have to accept it and try to take care of myself more in the future. as for now, i can only take those really awfully tasting meds and follow what they say, but i will probably get back home by the end of this week. i will ask mom to send this letter because it’s very urgent.

and now onto the main thing…

i spent nights thinking about it but i still don’t know how to say it, so please forgive me for rambling. it is very difficult for me, but i really want you to be one of the first people to know it. i know it isn’t common, isn’t really accepted and probably is wrong, but it’s who i am and i can no longer hide it from those i am close with. brian, it is a very serious step for me, to openly share it with someone who is not a part of my family, but i trust you enough to be that person. i am not going to tell you the whole story, you will hopefully get to hear it one day anyway, because i don’t have much free time right now – i am supposed to be in bed doing nothing, so… i think i am bisexual. no, not that. i am sure that i am. yesterday i came out to my parents, but i think they only supported me because they still hope it’s because of my fever and because i emphasized that i like both boys and girls. however, i kind of feel that i like boys more. i am afraid to go back to school, what if someone finds out somehow? they won’t let me live and i’m already made fun of for literally everything. yeah, i do say stuff back, protecting myself, but it only makes them laugh louder, so if someone finds out…. you probably think i’m stupid because there is no way they could, but i’m still worried. i have a very strong attraction towards one guy, a very good looking one, with kind heart and really warm personality, but i’m afraid he’ll think i’m disgusting if i confess. so i don’t think i’ll ever do that, because knowing and accepting the fact someone is bisexual and actually responding to their feelings towards you are two entirely different things. i am ready to be who i am, but that shit still scares me… is it wrong, brian? are we not supposed to be who we are? will the world make me change myself? i don’t know why i’m asking these questions, but…

i just want to know if you find me disgusting now. because if you do, you should tell me right away, i don’t want to be a wrong part of anyone’s life.

please let me know as soon as you have time. hope you have good days!

_august 24th_

hello jae!

i hope you’re already back home, the treatment was successful, right? you’re probably a bit disappointed that i’m starting my letter with this, but i think your health is more important than anything else. sue me. you scared me, jae, because none of your previous sick periods included being in the hospital, and this one was…well, let’s just say that i was really nervous and couldn’t sleep, your second letter only adding more fire to what i was already worrying about. so please, promise me that the first thing you do when writing your next letter will be updating me on your health situation.

and now let’s talk about the thing that bothered you the most. first of all, thank you for choosing me of all people to share that with, i understand how difficult yet important it was for you, so i feel honored and i also feel that strange need to protect you. it’s always there, but with time it just grows stronger, you know? secondly, as you could’ve probably guessed already, i am by no means seeing you any differently now. you are jae, still one of my best friends, and your sexuality doesn’t change anything – and it is not supposed to. i believe that the day will come when it will be just as normal for everyone as eating dinner. see, i love food so much that i’m comparing everything to food, but you get the idea, right? i am very positive about that because i’ve been meeting more and more people, who are accepting and respectful. curious why’d i care about it? well… life really played a joke on us, huh? still clueless? i’d be very proud of you for coming to accept yourself anyway, but what makes me even more proud is… wow, it’s suddenly so difficult to say, but yes, i can understand you really well. i am bisexual too. i realized that a long time ago, but at first i wasn’t sure if that really was the way i was created, so i came out two years ago or something, so, basically right when i met you!

i wasn’t hiding that on purpose, trust me, but there just never seemed to be a good time for it? i mean, i couldn’t just write you a letter and say that i am attracted to both guys and girls. wait, i didn’t mean to sound like that! i just… what i was trying to say is that it never bothered me enough to share it with you. so, you would find out eventually, but i wasn’t planning to just casually spill the tea lol. now that you know it, i don’t really have any secrets from you anymore and it feels so good! anyways, it’s not about me, but about you and i understand your situation is a lot different. but hey, at least you got the support from your family, even if it’s that kind of a “fake” support that is only there because they love you, not because they truly support your… i don’t know, not decision, just you?? my parents were and still are against it, they haven’t reached that level of progress yet, but they didn’t throw me out and i’m thankful for it. what else could i be if not thankful? i know it’s difficult for them to accept it, especially if i end up dating a guy so they’ll never have grandchildren, so i’m just grateful they’re at least trying their best not to show how strange and ridiculous it seems to them. wait, i got carried away again, sorry!!!

you said you’re afraid that people will find out and make fun of you, laugh at you, bully you… i’m so sorry you have to deal with those feelings and fears, this is unfair, but that’s how the world is right now. the two of us cannot change it, but it doesn’t mean we’re wrong – we’re not hurting anyone, not doing any bad things, we’re just who we are. so, if you ask me, i can only recommend you accepting the fact you’re different but not screaming about it at every corner – not yet, the time hasn’t come yet, it’d be too dangerous now. but don’t ever be ashamed of that, you hear me? i know there will be people who’ll hate you, say you’re disgusting, but remember there will also always be people to support you – like me.

life can get rough and one day you may find yourself in darkness, but trust me, sometimes it gets easier if you search for the light in someone else, not yourself. people around you can do harm, but they can also be your brightest source of light. take that guy you have a crush on, for example. you say he’s a really kind person, right? if you really like him, do confess. you may not get yourself a boyfriend, but i am sure you’ll have a wonderful friend. i may be wrong, but i want to believe that.

i’m writing this at night and, you know, this night is so beautiful. it’s quiet, peaceful, and even though the sky is starless, it looks perfect to me. i wish you could see this too. maybe you’re looking at the same night sky right now? who knows.

best of luck with school! i am so grateful my classmates aren’t like that. you’ll get through this.

_september 10th_

thank you, bribri. really, thank you. you told me some of the most beautiful words i’ve ever been told. i really needed that kind of support and i am working hard to accept myself and just go on. i’m extremely glad you were able to do that and, as selfish as it may sound, it makes me believe i can too.

do you really think i should confess?.. then i will do it on his birthday… or, wait, no. if he rejects me, then he will keep thinking he hurt me and that thought will make some of his birthdays sad instead of happy. i will do it on christmas then, when he doesn’t expect it at all! you can’t ruin christmas with someone’s confession, right?

oh!!! sorry, you asked me to talk about my health first, but i forgot everything, just like i always do. there’s no need to worry anymore, i am doing much better. the hospital was simply awful, so i’m indeed happy to be back home.

the sky has been cloudy here most of the days in those past two weeks, it was raining more often than not, so i never got the chance to go stargazing or at least look at the sky from my window. but it’s so sweet of you to be thinking about me! i swear, no one has ever treated me like this. not even my family members, which says a lot.

you know what? my classmates haven’t teased me yet – not even once, and there was also one girl who said blonde looks very good on me. i have no idea what happened to them, maybe they grew up and stopped being such assholes, or maybe the time hasn’t come yet, but i’m really glad they stopped it – well, at least for some time. i feel more comfortable at school now and now i can also focus on my future. i talked to my dad yesterday and he confirmed they’re planning to move to la next spring, so i’ll continue my studies there; i want to try something like polisci, what do you think? i’ve always loved arguing with people, so it might be one of the reasons why people around me grew to hate me lol

i’m not sure if i’m ready to move somewhere though… i mean, sure, i’m not going there alone so i’ll always have my parents not far away, but having to leave everything i’m used to? it’s not like i have a choice and i know it’s for the brighter future, but—all of the things i love here… i do understand it’s a chance for me to have a new beginning, turn that page and start writing something new, but am i ready for it? why do we have to change our lives right when we get used to something and finally accept the situation?

i think i already asked it in the past, but how did you react to moving from korea to canada? was it difficult for you to adjust to a whole different place, culture, people?

i hope you’ve been well! this is ridiculous, but i already miss seeing your face, even though i only saw it once. do you have new pictures? lol sorry

_september 15th_

hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jae

you haven’t replied yet but i already feel bad for not sending you a proper postcard on time so i couldn’t wait any longer. happy birthday, jae! i could’ve said a lot of things, but will any of those matter when time passes? so, the only thing that i truly want you to hear is – thank you for being born, for being you and for not giving up. i am so happy to have you as my friend and i can only wish you all the good things this universe has to offer. something i never thought i’d have in my life, this friendship has become something i cherish the most. you’ve become my biggest support, your letters have become something i’m always waiting for, and i simply cannot imagine my life without you anymore. i know it’s your birthday, but i also have one wish and i hope you can fulfill it. let’s pretend that it’s my birthday wish, okay? please promise me that even if you move somewhere and lose me eventually, you will not forget me, you will not forget this friendship and all the things we talked about. whatever happens, i want to be remembered, i want to live in your memory, somewhere in the corner of your heart, even if you’ll only be thinking about me once a year. just don’t forget me, alright? wow, that sounded kind of depressive, but i hope you get the idea. all in all, happy birthday, jae! thank you for everything, i hope to celebrate more of your birthdays in the future.

yours,

brian.

_september 27th_

i only got your letter yesterday, so i’m writing a reply between my classes – in a hurry, of course, because that’s what my life is, so please forgive me for only writing a short note. classes have swallowed me whole and my parents also make me work when i’m somewhat free, so i don’t have time for anything – not even proper meals. but don’t worry! i just need to adjust and then everything will be alright. promise. you don’t have to worry about me.

i’m glad i could be a little bit helpful! of course you can do it. how can you not be able to do it when you’re jae? jae, one of the strongest people i’ve ever met.

do confess! i believe in you and i also believe that this person’s christmas is going to be a lot brighter after your confession – unlike mine. sorry for this dark mood, but i will most likely spend the whole christmas in our family store – i don’t know why life is treating me like this, but it’s alright, i hope people will simply stay at home instead of going around the city so i’ll have some time for myself without everyone. maybe i’ll write you a better letter then.

it’s so good to hear your classmates stopped laughing at you. they were being rude, no one deserves to be treated like this. glad they finally realized they needed to shut up. hope it stays this way till you graduate, but do keep me updated.

moving to canada was tough, but it’s not the same thing as moving to a different part of the country you grew up in, so you’ll be fine. trust me, you’ll be fine. isn’t it good to finally have a chance of changing your whole life?

i know you didn’t mean this in a serious way, but sadly i don’t have any new pictures. i got a haircut and changed my hair color, but due to current circumstances i wasn’t able to take any pictures, otherwise i would’ve shown you. it’s pink now.

again, sorry for that short letter.

_october 15th_

hello bri.

no worries! i really appreciate the fact that you still managed to find time for me even though you’re extremely busy. but… you know, i would appreciate it more if you gave yourself some rest instead of writing letters for me, but if you like it this way, then fine. just take care of yourself, okay?

thank you for those sweet birthday wishes! it meant a lot to me, but why did you suddenly talk about your wish as if i wasn’t going to send you a letter for that day too? i remember it well enough – your birthday is on december 19th. but if you say so… i promise i will always remember you. “always” is a very strong word, you know that? yet i’m using it now because i am more than sure i will never be able to forget how much you changed my life, how many colors you brought into it by simply being a part of it, supporting me, sharing your thoughts and feelings.

the weather is getting worse and moving to the sunny la doesn’t seem like a bad idea anymore. my parents are going there next week, they’re planning to find us a new house as soon as possible because spring isn’t that far in the future. it means i’ll spend some time alone and i wish i could instead spend this time with you. i would be content with just sitting in the corner of your family store, helping you from time to time and listening to your stories when we’re alone. too bad such dreams have zero chance of becoming true. i’d like to visit you next year, but i heard first year after school is the hardest, so… still, i’d really love to if i could.

i can’t wait for christmas this year! i don’t know why exactly i’m waiting for christmas to confess, but i have this feeling that it’s going to be my christmas miracle or something like that? if he says no though… it’ll be a pretty bad christmas. but i think he’s my… dare i say soulmate? we don’t talk that often, but with each passing day i feel my love for him getting stronger and stronger. but it’s all very complicated even if he says yes.

my sister has a puppy now, but i had to stay in my bedroom when she came to visit us last saturday, which made me very upset. i love animals, but since i’m allergic my parents won’t allow me to interact with them because they don’t want to deal with the consequences. it’s understandable, they don’t have to, but i always think that it’s so unfair – people who can’t look after their pets end up leaving them while i can’t even cuddle with a puppy without getting all red and sneezing. what kind of a life that even is!

by the way, i’ve been saving up a little bit so that we have at least a few calls next year! what do you think about that? i’ve only realized now that i never asked you…

ah, enough of me rambling, you need to rest, not reply to all of my countless long essays. wait, no, one more thing! is your hair really pink? i bet you look so, so cute right now.

_october 29th_

hi jae.

sorry to disappoint, but i had to get another job. but don’t worry, i’m doing just fine.

i said that thing about my birthday simply because i’m not sure about the future anymore. it’ll get less clouded with time, but i needed that promise of yours to cheer me up a bit, and it worked, so thank you.

it’d be amazing if you could pay me a visit, but you shouldn’t spend the money that you’ll need for more important things. besides, we talked about it before, i may go to university in america, so we can wait one more year, right? and then, if things don’t work out like i want them to, we can think about it again. no need to rush.

i’d love to have a phone call with you one day – that is a brilliant idea, you never cease to amaze me. i’m afraid i can forget about it with all the stuff going on, so please remind me about it when it’s time so we can discuss the details.

i know it sucks, but i have to go now. i’m really sorry.

_november 14th_

hello, brian.

did you really think you were capable of fooling me like that? i am not a child, bri, so i do know when i should worry about someone. you’ve been growing more and more distant in those few months, but even though it can be because of working too much, you’ve been avoiding talking about your life and i refuse to believe that it’s only because you’re tired.

i am by no means underestimating how rough your life is right now, but i just don’t believe that work is really the only thing bothering you. just in case you forgot, i promised to support you – and my promise is still there. you can keep it all to yourself, but at least admit that you’re not fine, you can be open with me, you don’t have to always seem strong and unbreakable because you’re only human and it’s alright to be stuck sometimes, to have problems, to be under pressure, it’s alright to have problems and it’s more than alright, it’s necessary to talk about them, because sometimes it’s the only way for you to overcome it. by talking about it you may accidentally find a way of solving them or at least feel better.

please talk to me, brian. it’s very serious, very important, more important than you can imagine. my heart is heavy right now and i wish i could give you a hug instead of saying all those meaningless words.

love,

jae.

_december 3rd_

i was scared.

i couldn’t even say what tomorrow was going to bring me, but it got a little clearer now, so i can finally get it off my chest – though not all of it, so i’m asking for your understanding.

the main thing is that my parents kind of had enough of me being myself, so they stopped supporting my future. they’re not ignoring me or kicking me out, but they made it clear they don’t care about what i’m going to do next, so i have to earn as much money as possible while i’m still at school because otherwise i’ll end up in the streets instead of moving to america. it’s tough, but at least my parents started treating me like a normal working person instead of never paying for what i did in the store – and i did quite a lot. helping is one thing and working almost full time is a whole different story.

i wasn’t lying when i said i couldn’t write more because of being busy, but you’re right, i’ve definitely become more distant and i can’t explain that to myself. it’s just that your life has just started to get better and here i am – falling to hell. it’s partly why i asked you to make that promise on your birthday: i know there will probably come that time when i won’t have a second to breathe, not to mention writing anything, and what will you do then? i’m not expecting you to wait until i’m somewhat free, so i would understand if you wanted to stop sending letters, but i want to remain at least in a small part of your life, in those two years, which is why i wanted you to promise me that.

i’m sorry for not talking about it before, but i didn’t want to be such a burden. don’t worry, i understand it was a mistake now and i will try to be more open from now on if you still want to be my friend. i know how it all sounds, but i’m kind of losing hope, i don’t have anything to look forward to, even my so-called future doesn’t seem that real anymore. not to be too much on the pessimistic side, but yeah, that’s what i have in mind right now.

christmas is in a few weeks. i hope you’ll have a wonderful one.

did your parents find a house they were looking for?

thank you for being by my side.

yours,

brian.

_december 19th_

i am so sorry to hear that… really, that’s probably all i can say right now because i really am, but . i can’t believe it’s happening to you – the loveliest person i’ve ever met. and to think that your parents are so against you just being yourself? nonsense. i wish i could fly over and bring you to america with me. would you go?

like you said, working for so many hours is difficult, so now i want you to promise me that you’ll use your free time, if there is any, to rest. i don’t mind waiting for days, weeks, months, i just want you to be healthy because in the end that’s the most important thing in our lives. the sooner you understand that, the better, so take notes, lol. just don’t be a stranger and i’ll be okay with that. if you will only be able to write one letter in two months, that’s okay too. if it’s short – it’s alright. don’t worry too much about me, put yourself first.

oh! you probably thought i forgot, right? no, i didn’t, surprise-surprise! happy birthday, bribri. i know you’re most likely not in the mood for a real celebration, so i made this birthday card with a cake, candles and myself in it. now you’ll be able to think about this birthday whenever you want to, and you’ll be able to imagine me celebrating it with you as well. i don’t know what i can wish you… i just want you to be happy, whatever you’re doing and wherever you are. i want you to remember how precious, unique you are and – just like you taught me – i want you to never be ashamed of that. you can do great things if only you believe in yourself.

very late, isn’t it? oh, you can’t see my clock, haha, my bad. it’s currently three in the morning, but it’s christmas week, so i don’t worry about ruining my sleeping schedule. there’s nothing to ruin anyway, lol. school’s getting harder, but i know there’s just a few months left and it really helps me at times – when i think it’ll be over soon, it just somehow gets better. sure, college won’t be much better, but it will at least be something different. yes, my parents did find a house, but all they said was that it’s “lovely”. gotta wait and see it myself, huh?

everyone seemed to like my blonde hair so much that i decided to keep it for a while – at least till i graduate, then we’ll see. i kind of like it best among all the colors i’ve tried before, so maybe it’ll stay for long. unless i’m too lazy to keep it.

you should’ve seen my sister’s face when i told her i was going to confess my feelings on christmas. at first she said it was a good idea, but then i said it was going to be a guy and she… immediately changed, haha. but she still seems to be the most supportive person in my family, so it’s alright – she was just shocked or something. in the end she wished me luck and i hope all the luck in the world will be on my side when the moment comes.

on the brighter side, i accidentally discovered my parents’ christmas gift for me and guess what they’re giving me this year? my favorite book! limited edition! that’s crazy! it’s probably the best christmas gift i ever got, unless…

unless…

it was always you.

_january 4th_

i love you too, jae.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you payed attention to jae's last letter!!! it says everything if you notice that :')
> 
> upd: in case you're still confused, first letters form "i love you", so basically jae confessed without having to actually say it.


End file.
